No Title Yet
by TheExtrovertedKid
Summary: Why is Evelyn running away? What is going to happen to her now that she is in the arms of a toothless pirate captain? Read and Respond, let me know.


Disclaimer etc.  
  
I don't own POTC.  
  
This takes place after the movie and assuming that Elizabeth had a younger brother. But really that information is only relevant to make the beginning plausible. It doesn't matter too much. Anyway Hope you like this. Let me know if I should keep going. I originally planned this to be sorta short, five or six shot, let me know if you like it.  
  
The Extroverted Kid  
  
Evelyn glanced around once more making sure no one was around. She gritted her teeth as she pulled open the large oak doors that led to the office. She opened it only a crack to avoid any unnecessary hinge squeaking. Glancing around one last time, she slid her slender body through the small opening.  
  
The room was dark, but she knew her way around. She slunk as quietly and as quickly as she could to the desk and opened the bottom drawer, there were two things in this drawer she was interested in, one was the governor's pouch of gold coins, and the other was a collection of fine cigars. She took one of the cigars and stuck it in her pocket and gripped a handful of gold coins. She stacked them up and wrapped the tightly in a handkerchief to keep them from rattling around.  
  
Evelyn then turned to the other point of interest in the room, the liquor cabinet. Silently she pulled out a flask and filled it with whiskey, then turned and left the room. This dishonest act was a regular nightly routine for her. Most nights she only took alcohol of some sort, but about once a week she pocketed some of the gold as well.  
  
Back in her quarters she finally breathed regularly and her heart stopped kicking the inside of her chest. She approximated the time and groaned that she would only have three hours of sleep before waking up with the sun to start her daily work. She took two shots of the whiskey and lay down to go to bed. She awoke to Rebecca shaking her.  
  
"Bloody hell, Becky!"  
  
"You have to get up now or you'll be late."  
  
"Late for what? Breakfast? I can be five minutes late."  
  
"It is Master Jonathan's birthday. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Damnit." Evelyn said as she rolled over and off her bed. "I'm coming, I completely forgot." Fortunately she was still dressed from the day before. All she had to do was put on a new apron. She wasn't even the last down to the kitchen. Most of the food had already been prepared and now they were putting things in the oven and preparing breakfast. It was Jonathan's 18th birthday and there was an all day celebration planned. They governor's house and grounds was large and hospitable and the servants had been preparing for a week for the party. They worked all morning to get ready for the guests to arrive for brunch.  
  
"Ladies. Sirs." The governor addressed them when he came down for his own breakfast. "I have prepared special birthday clothing for you all. I want everyone, even the servants to look their best, you will not be wearing your daily clothes today." He presented them with their clothes. The dresses were simple yet much fancier than those they work on a regular basis. They all donned them and got ready to serve.  
  
Mid-afternoon, Evelyn was sent into town to purchase more fish for dinner, more guests had shown up than they had anticipated. As she walked down the driveway and into the road she was almost run over by Thomas Newby. "Thomas!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Just the person I was coming to see!" He stopped and caught his breath. He must have run all the way from town.  
  
"Why are you in such a rush?"  
  
"Do you want to go?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to go now, if you want to go at all." Evelyn took a breath. She couldn't leave now.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is no time to explain, if you want to go we have to leave right now."  
  
"Okay, um, let me go get my things." She was taken aback and turned around. She snuck in through the back stairwell. She seized her already packed duffle and rushed back down the stairs. She met Thomas back on the street and they ran to town. He led her to the docks and to a small rowboat tied to the dock.  
  
"Get in."  
  
"Why is this so sudden?"  
  
"This is the only time this particular boat will be here to take you, for a long time." He lowered her duffle down to her and took her hand to kiss it. "Have a safe journey Miss Evelyn."  
  
"Thomas, thank you for everything." Thomas shoved the rowboat away from the dock and Evelyn stared back at her gracious friend, she smiled and waved and he turned away. She observed the gentleman in which she was sharing a boat. They were grubby sailors, who had probably only come ashore to stock up on fresh ale or rum.  
  
"Miss Evelyn, Thom has told a great deal 'bout you and we hope we can help you out as much as possible."  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
"I am Willard and this here is Jeb." He put his arm around the man rowing and Jeb nodded at her.  
  
"So we are on our way to Boston?"  
  
"Yes ma'am we are, it will be a long trip." Evelyn sat back in the rowboat and enjoyed they ride to the ship she would be sailing on. She was free. The governor and his house no longer tied her down. She would never again be held prisoner like that. A huge smile crossed her face as she gazed at the open water, straining her eyes for the ship that would be her savior.  
  
They weren't half a day's sail out of Port Royal when their journey was interrupted. "Aye lass, you best be comin' with us." A smelly man grabbed her around the waist.  
  
The pirates had boarded the ship after significantly damaging it with cannon fire. Most of the crew had already been killed and this man had found her hiding in the captain's cabin. Her daring nature getting the better of her she said,  
  
"I've got to get my things."  
  
"You got to what?" He was sort of startled that she was speaking so coherently.  
  
"You are going to let me get my things." Amused the pirate let go of her and she grabbed her duffle from the corner of the room. "Okay, now kidnap me." She was dragged aboard the Hawk's Talon and taken to the captain. He was a tall dark man with the largest hat she had ever seen. He smiled and revealed a mouthful of missing and gold teeth.  
  
"Well, aint she a pretty one." He sneered and grabbed her by the waist. "Excellent job, Bill ma' boy. She be fine." He seized her wrist and led her behind him out to the deck of the ship; most of the crew was back on board by then. "Get goin' you mangy dogs!" He took her back into his cabin and threw her on his bed. 


End file.
